


Blood Diamond (Sequel to Not Like the Movies)

by Octobercries95



Series: Not Like the Movies [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octobercries95/pseuds/Octobercries95





	1. Prologue

“No,” I screamed through chapped lips pushing Bella out of the way; taking the kick James had sent at her. A groan escaped my slacked jaw as I held my side feeling the g lass cut into my exposed arm. James blocked my view of her smirking sadistically at me causing my eyes to widen in fear. I flinched away from him as he cupped my chin gripping it tightly.

  
“You smell... divine,” he rolled his eyes in a hunger driven lust; his red eyes darkening. He opened his mouth his white fangs prominent as he leaned down to sink them into me.


	2. Chapter 1: Changes

I glanced at myself, for the fifth times, gently tugging at my trimmed hair. Biting my lip I looked at Jesse who rolled his eyes at me.

 

“Calm down, Hazel, you look great and this color really suits you,” he put his hands on my shoulders in a comforting way.

 

“But **_blonde_**! Are you sure it doesn’t make me look like I’m trying too hard,” I let out a shaky sigh feeling as if I were about to throw up.

 

“You look hot,” Jesse smiled, “Besides I would never put you in a color that I didn’t think suited you. Now get home before Carlisle has a panic attack.” I nodded letting out another sigh before turning around and hugging him tightly, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” He kissed the top of my head hugging me back, “Stay safe.”

 

“Okay,” I replied grabbing my bag before leaving locking the door behind me with my spare key. I couldn’t stop the smirk that made its way to my face as I started my beautiful white Bugatti. The hum of the car made me relax into the Italian leather seats. In no time I arrived at the white house surrounded by woods. I was happy that no one had come out to greet me. Letting out another sigh from nerves I opened the tall dark cherry wood door.

 

“Hey mo- whoa,” Emmett stopped shocked; his jaw slack. I blushed looking down my hair blocking some of my face.

  
“Emmett what’s wrong,” Edward said appearing next to him. All Emmett could do was point, at me.

  
“Holy sh-”

  
“Edward,” I warned narrowing my eyes at him. He cleared his throat looking away. If he could of Edward would have blushed. He slapped Emmett’s shoulder groaning,

 

“Dude.”

  
“Sorry,” Emmett mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Where’s Carlisle,” I blushed harder.

 

“Where else would he be,” Emmett snorted sarcastically rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him shoving him as I went up to Carlisle’s beloved study. I didn’t even bother to knock as I entered.

  
“You’re blonde,” he breathed laying a hand on my thigh as I sat on his desk in front of him.

  
“Yes.....do-do you not like it,” I asked playing with his hand. He stood up getting in between my legs putting his fingers under my chin making my lips meet his.

  
“I love it,” he whispered against my lips. I smiled kissing him again gripping the front of his light blue button up shirt. His hands lightly took my thighs pulling me closer to him. I let out moan nibbling his bottom lip. A deep animalistic lustful growl reverberated from his chest shocking me. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other. He rested his hand on the hollow of my neck his forehead pressing against mine.

“I wish we could go further but-”

  
“I know,” I breathed cutting him off my chest still heaving.

  
“I love you,” he pressed his lips to mine lightly.

  
“I love you too,” I whispered back not being able to help how hurt and frustrated I was feeling. Closing my eyes I looked down so that he wouldn’t see my tearing eyes.

  
  
~Carlisle’s Point of View~

  


I looked down at the sleeping, now blonde, angel beside me letting out a sigh. Even though she said she was okay with taking it slow I knew it bothered her. I could smell her tears and it made my unbeating heart ache painfully knowing that I was the cause. Running my fingers through her hair I looked out the window in thought.

  
“What’s wrong,” she asked sleep coating her sweet voice.

  
“Nothing,” I lied smoothly with a smile. She sat up slowly her wrists shaking.

 

“I know you’re lying Carlisle,” she kissed my cheek laying her head on my shoulder, “But I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

 

“When is the fashion show,” I asked after a moment of speechlessness.

  
“Saturday,” she yawned, “Two days before the kids go back to school.” I hummed in response lightly rubbing her back, “You should go back to sleep; I think ALice wants to start wedding planning.” Hazel let out a groan causing me to chuckle lightly. It wasn’t long before I was watching her sleep again.

  


~Hazel’s Point of View~

  


Saturday came faster than I thought it would and I couldn’t help the nerves that were bubbling in my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. Jasper hugged me mumbling, “Calm down mom you’ll do great.” Hugging him back I relaxed slightly nodding, “Thanks hun.”

  
“The show starts in five if you haven’t been through hair and makeup please get there now,” The man working with the stage crew said loudly over the chatter of everyone else.

  
“Well I should get going,” Jasper said lightly, “Remember we’ll be in the front row; all of us.”

  
“Right,” I smiled before heading to hair and makeup. The lady at the station really wasn’t happy about her job but nonetheless she got my makeup done within a few minutes. My blonde hair was pin straight and my eyes were rimmed with thick coal black lines that ended with winged tips in the corner, my lips were red, a bold red, and I was clothed in a skirt that stopped a little above my knee and a short sleeved shirt tucked in with heels on. I was the last person to present but I was still worried.

  
“Hey sorry I’m late,” my brother’s voice said from behind me.

“Ow,” he yelped rubbing his arm where I slapped him.

  
“I’ve been a nervous wreck,” I pouted childishly, “Where the hell have you been?”

 

“I got caught in traffic,” he shrugged nonchalantly giving me half a mind to smack him again, “Besides what are you worried about? I’ve seen some of the other designs and frankly they suck.” I smiled giggling softly, “Go check on the models.” He smirked heading over to our section. We had one of the biggest collections to show off. I guess that’s why I’m so nervous because there is more of a chance for something to go wrong.

Before I knew it I was up next.

  
“Miss Green you’re on,” the stage man from before said. I let out a sigh closing my eyes. With my game face on I opened my eyes again easily slipping back into Fashion Designer Hazel. My heels made a soft clicking noise that was drowned out by the applause I received as I stepped out from the curtains walking over to the podium.

  
“Thank you,” I smiled looking around at the audience of potential buyers speaking into the mike, “I know I haven’t been designing that much in the past year. However as of recent I became inspired to start my wedding dress line. So without further ado here is _The Descent_.” I moved away from the podium allowing Jesse to step forward to talk about each dress.

  
~After the Fashion Show~

  


“As you all know this is a competition,” Janice Cameron, the one funding the event and the host, said, “And I would like to say that all of you did a wonderful job; the dresses we saw today were truly splendid.” We all clapped respectfully.

“Now without further delay the winner of the five page spread in David Bridal’s magazine is,” she paused to open the envelope; my breath hitched as I took Jesse’s hand in mine tightly, “Marsha Wren’s collection _The Dream of Us_.” I let out a shaky breath crestfallen. Jesse rubbed my back comfortingly. There were a lot of applause for Marsha as she stepped forward waving excitingly.

“Before you all leave I have one surprise,” Janice said getting everyone’s attention.


	3. Chapter 2: The Many of Firsts

“If I could have your attention one more time before you make your way to the dining hall; I have one more announcement.  I know there is only one prize but I was thoroughly impressed, and surprised, by what I saw from one of the designers and I want to personally fund the start of their line immediately,” Janice smiled; my breath hitched as I gripped Jesse’s hand tightly, “And that is Hazel Green’s line _The Descent_.”

  
“Oh my god,” Jesse screamed hugging me as everyone else clapped. I hugged him back too stunned for words.

  
  
I yawned softly curling up on the couch, next to Carlisle, with a cup of coffee in my hands. It was the first day of school and way too early in the morning for me. But I wanted to see the kids off.

  
“You should have stayed in bed,” Carlisle murmured in my ear.

  
“No,” I paused yawning again, “I promised.”

  
“You’re a good mom,” he whispered kissing the top of my head which lay on his shoulder. I blushed looking up at him, “You’re a good dad.”

  
“Mom,” Rosalie’s voice startled me making me jump away from Carlisle.

  
“Yes,” I yelled back.

  
“I need your help.” With that I got up kissing Carlisle’s cheek before making my way upstairs.

  
“Yes darling,” I asked leaning against the doorway.

  
“Which shirt should I wear and with what shoes,” she asked looking at both of the shirts in black skinny jeans and a bra.

  
“Hmm,” I said coming to stand beside her, “that’s a hard choice ... I like the dark red one. It goes well with your skin complexion  and hair. Wear the black or red heels. Oh! The blue ones would really make you stand out.”

  
“Thanks mom,” she hugged me kissing my cheek.

  
“You’re welcome,” I hugged her back giggling softly before leaving.

“I want all of you downstairs soon because I have something for you,” I called loudly knowing all of them could hear me.

  
“What’s the surprise,” Carlisle asked when I returned to his arms.

  
“I can’t tell you,” I replied.

 

“Oh,” he rose an eyebrow at me, “Why not?”

  
“Because if I tell you then Edward will know and then the surprise would be ruined,” I smirked playfully.

  
“Doesn’t Edward already know,” he asked again.

  
“No,” the sound of his voice caused us both to look up. He was...pouting? I think, “She’s been replaying show tunes for the past couple of days” Yeah he was definitely pouting. I giggled at him, “Aww I’m sorry Edward; I just want to level the playing field for everyone.”

  
“Don’t be upset, Edward, I don’t know what it is either. She keeps changing her mind on other things so I can’t see what she’s really doing,” Alice said sitting on the bottom steps; Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie right behind her. Seeing all of them together I couldn’t help but let out a little squeal.

  
“You guys look so cute!” I pulled a camera out of my pocket quickly snapping a few.

  
“Mom,” the boys groaned.

  
“I’m sorry,” I smiled covering my mouth with my hand, “I’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” Emmett said sounding like a teenager. When they looked away from me I put the camera back in front of me taking another picture.

  
“Hey,” they shouted seeing the flash. Throwing my head back I laughed loudly putting a hand on my chest.

  
“So what’s this surprise,” Jasper’s southern voice was thick with amusement.

  
“Oh right,” I said clearing my throat trying to stop my laughter. They looked at me expectantly. Setting down the camera I walked over to the large refrigerator pulling out six containers that were labeled accordingly. After warming them up I put them in coffee thermoses.

  
“Is that blood,” Emmett asked sniffling the air slightly.

  
“For you Emmett; Bear. Cougar for Edward. Deer for Rosalie and Alice,” I handed the portable cups to each of them going to the kitchen to get the remaining two, “A mix of bear and deer blood for Jasper and for Carlisle deer to.” I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

  
“I love you so much! You’re the best mom ever,” Emmett yelled excitedly in my ear lifting me off the ground.

  
“You’re crushing me,” I groaned playfully.

  
“How did you even get all of this,” Edward asked.

  
“I had help from Jesse and Harry and Sam” I shrugged once Emmett set me down.

  
“So that’s what you were doing Sunday,” Alice said. I nodded looking at the time on the grandfather clock, “Now enough talk I don’t want y’all to be late for your first day.”

  
“Okay mom,” Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully smiling at me.

  
“We’re taking mine and Rosalie’s cars,” Edward answered my unasked question.

  
“Have a great day at school,” I hugged and kissed them all before watching them leave. Turning around I pointed a stern finger at Carlisle, “You have work mister so go get dressed.”

  
“Yes ma’am,” he smiled before bending down and kissing me. I stood on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him back. His arms went around my waist deepening the kiss when he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. Parting my lips slightly I moaned softly when his tongue rubbed against mine. But as they say all good things come to an end. I pulled away my lips brushing his lightly, “I know what you’re trying to do; and its not working. Now go get ready for work.”

  
“Fine,” he groaned softly pecking my lips before disappearing upstairs.

“It’s not like they’re going to fire me for being late one time,” he said as he came back down seconds later.

  
“How is it that you’ve been alive for centuries yet you still tie your tie crooked,” I teased straightening it for him.

  
“That’s what I have you here for,” he smirked when I hit his chest playfully.

  
“Have a good day at work,” I said seriously standing on my tippy toes to kiss him again, “I love you.”

  
“Love you too,” he kissed back before taking his thermice and leaving.


	4. Chapter 3: The Many of Firsts Part II

The day I had been dreading had come. It was like the apocalypse and the never ending feeling of doom loomed over me. My hands fumbled with the end of my blue shirt.

  
“Everything’s going to be fine Hazel. The kids and I will be with you and so will the Quileutes,” Carlisle reassured me as I looked at him and myself in the floor length mirror that was in his room. Turning around in his arms I wrapped my own around his waist, laying my head on his chest and breathing in his icy scent.

  
“I’m so scared,” I whispered in reply.

  
“Don’t be,” he said taking my face into his cold hands, “Hey, I got your back... now get your shoes on. You don’t want to be late.” He pecked my lips before letting me go. I let out a sigh, picking up my black heels and sitting on the edge of the bed to lace them up on my feet. Once I finished, I made my way downstairs. Carlisle had my blazer out and held it for me as I put it on.

  
“Mom, are you going to be okay?” Jasper asked, taking my hand like a child.

  
“Yeah, don’t worry.” I force a smile, nodding.

  
  
  


~Third Person Point of View~

  


Hazel Green sighed nervously, wringing her hands as she sat on the left side of the courtroom. Her back was stiff, legs were crossed, and her body rigid.

  
“Are we late?” Harry, one of the Quileutes on good terms with the Cullens, asked Carlisle who sat on the first bench behind Hazel.

  
“No,” he cleared his throat standing so that the wolves could sit, “You’re actually early.” Accompanying Harry was his family, Billy Black and his son Jacob, Old Quil and his grandson Quil, and Samuel Uley.

  
“Thanks for coming,” Jesse Green said to the newcomers.

  
“Who are you?” Harry questioned politely, taking his seat beside Carlisle and Jesse.

  
“Jesse Green, Hazel’s older brother,” Jesse smiled despite the situation, holding out a hand for the older man to shake.

  
“She’s told me a lot about you. Its nice to finally meet you but I wish it was under different circumstances,” Harry spoke quietly.

  
“Likewise,” he nodded. The sound of one of the side doors opening caught everyone’s attention. Hazel’s heart pounded painfully in her chest and she gripped her seat tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white upon seeing Vincent Green. He smirked, winking at her as he passed, knowing the effect he had on his young victim.

  
“All rise,” The Bailiff said, startling her. Once everyone stood he continued, “Department Five of the Supreme Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Simmons presiding. Please be seated.” As they sat the Judge quickly glanced around the room before he spoke, “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the State of Washington versus Vincent Green. Are both sides ready?”

  
“Ready for the State, Your Honor,” Hazel’s attorney Mr. Blake, a man in his late forties with a tall thin frame and chin length dark dark chestnut hair said.

  
“Ready for the defense, Your Honor,” a stoic woman who had black hair and cold blue grey eyes also replied.

  
“Will the clerk please swear in the jury?”

  
“Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand? Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please say “I do”,” The Clerk paused for them to say it then continued, “You may be seated.”

  
Hazel’s mint green eyes were wide and she looked petrified. Jasper shifted uncomfortably, feeling Hazel’s distress and the swirling emotions in the courtroom. Edward’s hands were in tight fists as he heard Vincent’s vile thoughts; he wanted nothing more than to get up and rip his head off... slowly.

  
Mr. Blake stood, taking the floor. He cleared his throat before speaking coherently; his main focus the Jury, “Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the Jury: the defendant has been charged with aggravated assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, harassment, kidnapping, breaking and entering, rape, sexual harassment, stalking, and attempted murder. On November 20, 2007 the defendant broke into the victim’s house, waited for her to come home, and then kidnapped her. Torturing her for many days before leaving her for dead. There is a number of DNA evidence, testimonial evidence, and photo evidence against the defendant and I am here today to prove that he is guilty.” He sat down next to Hazel, turning to her and quietly reassuring her that he had this.

  
“Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the Jury: under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial you will hear what the prosecution calls evidence. However you will come to know that Vincent was seduced by his niece and she couldn’t handle the responsibility that comes with a sexual relationship,” the woman, Vincent’s Attorney, was almost smirking with delight. Hazel’s eyes watered as her gut twisted with the feeling of sickening disgust and horror. How could someone say something so heartless?

  
There were audible gasps from those who were present in the courtroom. The corner of the woman’s lip turned up in a pleased half-smile. She sat own sharing a brief smirk with Vincent that few noticed. The Judge’s face hardened as he barked out, “Both counselors approach the bench.”

  
“Your Honor?” Mr. Blake asked as he and Miss Smith stood in front of Judge Simmons.

  
“I don’t know how you do things in California Miss Smith but in my court we don’t slander anyone’s name. The next time you pull something like that, your client will be guilty of all charges without the possibility of a retrial and you will be charge with contempt of court. Do I make myself clear,” Judge Simmons said to Miss Smith. Her smug look fell as she nodded before returning to her seat.

 

“Mr. Blake I have deliberated about it and I am cutting down your witnesses. I’m allowing Dr. James, Jasper Hale, Joshua Rusk, Carlisle Cullen, Jesse Green, and Samuel Uley.”

 

“I understand, Your Honor,” Mr. Blake nodded before returning to Hazel.

  
“The Prosecution may call its first witness.” Judge Simmons said to the court.

 

“The State would like to call Joshua Rusk to the stand,” Mr. Blake stood once more. The Bailiff escorted Joshua to the witness stand.

 

“Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

 

“I do,” Joshua agreed.

 

“Please State your first and last name,” the Clerk said again.

  
“Joshua Rusk.”

  
“You may be seated.” Joshua sat in the provided seat tersely. Mr. Blake stood quickly approaching the witness stand.

  
“Joshua can you please for the court state your relationship with the Defendant and Victim.”

  
“I was Vincent’s accomplice and I helped with what happened to Hazel,” Joshua said.

  
“Is this the first time you’ve had some form of contact with Miss Green?”

  
“No sir,” Joshua swallowed glancing around nervously.

  
“And what happened during that run in,” Mr. Blake asked standing between the Jury and the witness stand.

  
“Objection,” Miss Smith shot up, “Your Honor, relevance?”

  
“I think the people of the court deserve to know if they have a history or if this was a random occurrence,” Mr. Blake spoke quickly to the judge.

  
“Overruled,” Judge Simmons nodded, “Please answer the question Mr. Rusk.” Mr. Blake smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Your Honor.”

  
“It was during the summer of 2001,” Joshua replied.

  
“What happened during that summer?”

  
“Hazel Green moved in with Vincent Green because her mother had just died. I think it was a month after she moved in when Vincent brought her down to the basement. She was blindfolded and she was gagged. She was also naked...”

  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but are you stating in open court that you had no prior knowledge that the defendant, Vincent Green, was going to rape and torture his niece, Hazel Green,” Mr. Blake asked.

  
“N-no,” Joshua shifted nervously.

  
“So you knew and watched?”

  
“N-no I umm I knew that Vincent was going to rape her. He had been setting up his basement a week after she arrived; I helped him set up the pulley system that he hung her from by her wrists,” he stuttered.

 

“What else did you help with Mr. Rusk?”

  
“Vincent had me follow Hazel around to see if she broke any rules.”

  
“And then what happened Joshua?”

  
“I told him what I saw and he punished her,” Joshua said.

  
“Why didn’t you go to the police if you knew what he was planning? Why didn’t you tell Hazel?”

 

“He would have killed me.”

  
“Take us to what happened in November,” Mr. Blake said suddenly.

  
“Well after Hazel got away in 2001 I left and started teaching in La Push and Vincent called me telling me that Hazel was heading my way. We met up a couple of months later after sending numerous texts, notes, and voicemails to her. Vincent told me to go to her shop, Evergreen, on November 1, 2007. I approached Hazel. I was supposed to take on that date but someone interrupted. Then on November 20, 2007 Vincent abducted Hazel from her home after drugging her. He had recreated the way his basement had looked in 2001 in an abandoned house in Canada near Alaska. We tied her up and beat her. Her arms were tied behind her back and then connected to a rope. We starved her and cut her up. Finally Vincent said he was going to get rid of her. Then she started to plead. She could barely open her eyes and she was in a t-shirt and panties. I lowered her to the ground and Vincent said we should make use of the bed. I started to drag her towards it when she bit me,” he held up his hand showing the scar from Hazel’s bite, “I got so angry that I started to punch her and then Vincent pulled her off. He was dragging her by her ankles and I helped get her on the bed. He whispered something in her ear and raped her; for a couple of hours. We thought she was dead so he told me to leave and then I was picked up by the police.”

  
“How long did you and the defendant hold Hazel Green hostage?”

  
“About a month. Vincent got rid of her on December 8.”

  
“No further questions,” Mr. Blake said going back to sit beside Hazel.

  
“The defense rests Your Honor,” Miss Smith said.

  
“Prosecution, call your next witness,” Judge Simmons’ voice rang through the courtroom.

  
“The State calls Hazel Green to the stand,” Mr. Blake called out. Hazel bit her lip as she stood; all eyes on her. She nervously walked to witness stand coming stopping once she was in her rightful place.

  
“Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?”

  
“I do,” Hazel nodded; her hand raised.

  
“Please State your first and last name,” the Clerk said again.

  
“Hazel Green.”

 

“Miss Green can you please describe, for the court, the nature of your relationship with the defendant,” Mr. Blake asked softly.

  
“Yes sir,” Hazel nodded before opening her mouth to speak again.

  


 

 

“Mom, are you okay,” Emmett asked softly.

  
“Hmm oh yeah,” I nodded putting the dishes in the drain, “I’ll be fine don’t worry sweetheart.” Emmett gave a snort before coming to stand next to me. He pulled me into a tight hug; which I returned.

  
“Go on you guys have school; don’t want you to be late,” I kissed his cheek before moving on to the rest of them, “Have fun at school.”

  
“After decades of going I don’t think that’s possible,” Edward retorted playfully.

  
“Cheeky bastard,” I mumbled under my breath with a giggle.

  
“Bye mom see you later,” he kissed my cheek as he passed. I smiled softly going back to the sink and putting the drying towel next to it.

  
“What do you have planned today,” Carlisle’s smooth voice asked his arms circling around my waist pulling me into his chest.

  
“I was going to get some sewing done. The supplies are at my house and I was also planning on going to check on Charlie. You know his daughter came into town yesterday; from Arizona, I think,” I replied turning around in his arms. He looked into my eyes pausing for a moment, “Are you okay?”

  
“Yes,” I sighed, “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

  
“Because we care and you broke down on the stand three days ago and you wouldn’t come out of _our_ room until yesterday,” Carlisle whispered cupping my face and pulling it up to look back at him. I kissed the palm of his hand, “I just need some time, Carlisle, please don’t worry.” He leaned forward tilting my chin up to press his cool lips to mine. Then he kissed my forehead, “Whatever you say love. I have to get to work.”

  
“Have a good day; I love you.”

  
“I love you too.” He pecked my lips before leaving. Heading upstairs to change my clothes. Stepping into ~~Carlisle’s~~ our walk in closet I started pulling out a pair of jeans when  decided to wear a dress with heeled ankle boots. I applied mascara, eyeliner, and lip stain. Putting my phone in my purse and grabbed my keys before locking the door and heading outside to my Bugatti. Before stopping at Charlie’s house I headed into town to pick up my supplies and some coffee. Once that was done I went to the Swan residence knocking on the door lightly.

  
“Hey Hazel. Come in,” Charlie smiled.

  
“Thank you Charlie,” I hugged him. We sat across from each other, once inside, at the kitchen table.

  
“So what brings you here Hazel?”

  
“I just wanted to know how your daughter settled in? Did he like everything,” I asked after taking a sip of my McDonald’s Mocha Frappe.

  
“Yeah she loved it. Thank you for helping me at everything ready for her.” His smile brightened.

  
“It was no problem Sheriff. I’m glad that she liked it,” I smiled back standing from my seat.

  
“Do you need to go?” He stood too.

  
“Yeah I’m sorry I just have some stuff that needs to get done. I’ll come back to visit later,” I pulled him into a hug; which he returned.

  
  
  
The sound of a car door slamming woke me from my nap. I sat up pulling the blankets off my legs before getting up.

  
“Edward,” sleep coated my voice, “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

  
“I have to leave. I’m sorry I’ll call you when I got there mom,” he rushed out with an overnight bag in his hand before pulling me into a tight hug and then leaving. He drove off in his silver Volvo before I could ask anything else. Seconds later the rest of them arrived.

  
“What’s wrong with Edward? Why did he leave,” I asked them closing the door behind them.

  
“He almost lost control today on a human girl by the name of Isabella Swan,” Alice explained.

  
“Charlie’s daughter?”

  
“Yes,” she nodded.

  
“Well where is he going,” I hugged myself feeling a slight throbbing pain in my hip.

  
“He’s going to Denali.”


	5. Chapter 4: Leah's Pain and Hazel's Wrath

Sitting on the couch with my knees drawn to my chest I let out a sigh.

“Hey,” his soothing voice captured my attention.

 

“Hey,” I forced a smile turning my head to him as he sat next to me pulling my legs on to his lap.

 

“What’s wrong,” concern laced his tone.

  
“Edward’s gone,” I replied feeling an aching in my heart.

 

“What do you mean he’s gone,” he asked rubbing my knee.

 

“H-he left because of Charlie’s daughter, Isabella,” I muttered rubbing my hands over my face resentment bubbling in the pits of my stomach.

 

“There’s nothing we can do right now with him gone so we’ll talk about this in detail when he gets back okay,” Carlisle reasoned with me. I bit my lip nodding none the less. “Now lets get you to bed. Its getting late.” Looking at the time I realized just how tired I was.

  
  


I awoke the next morning at eleven and was surprised to find Carlisle still in bed with me.

“Morning,” I whispered sitting up at kissing his cheek.

 

“Good morning,” He pecked my lips shooting me a dazzling smile.

 

“Don’t you have work today,” I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

  
“No today I’m off and I decided that I should spend the day in bed with my fiancé.”

 

“She must be a lucky lady,” I smirked kissing his lips.

 

“I think he’s the lucky one,” he whispered against my lips. I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. His cool hands trailing up and down my sides causing my body to ignite with tingling warmth. His tongue slipped through my slightly parted lips. I let out a moan as our tongues fighting for dominance.

 

“No no noooo,” I moaned pulling away from him to answer my phone, “Hello?”

 

“Hazel,” Leah’s voice filled my ears, “I really need someone to talk to. Can you please come over?”

  
“Umm yeah sure I’ll be over in about thirty minutes,” I replied before bidding her goodbye.

 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered pouting. He let out a chuckle as his left hand coming up to cup the back of my neck pulling me in for one more kiss.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about love,” he smiled asking me feel worse about leaving. After begrudgedly pulling away I went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Once I had my hair and makeup done I came out and went to the walk in closet shutting the door behind me. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt, floral booties, a ring saying believe, and a clock necklace.

  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered to Carlisle again after kissing him.

  
“Its fine,” he replied, “What’s this?” He pointed to a chain hanging out of my back pocket.

  
“Just something I thought Leah should have. While I’m gone you should hunt your eye are dark.”

  
“Will do love,” he called as I walked down the hall to the stairs. Grabbing my keys and phone I got into my trusted Camaro and drove off after locking the door. When I pulled up to the Clearwater residence Seth was sitting outside with a forlorn look on his face.

  
“Seth,” I gently asked stepping out of my car once it was turned off, “What’s wrong?”

  
“Leah she- dad can’t find her,” He said sounding as if he was choking back sobs.

  
“Oh honey,” I whispered pulling him into my arms and kissing the top of his head, “I’ll find her. Okay?” He nodded and let go getting up and going inside. Once I was sure I was alone I pulled out my phone and called Leah.

 

“He-hello,” her voice was hoarse.

 

“Leah, sweetie, where are you,” I asked standing up and dusting off the back of my pants.

 

“I’m on the cliff at the beach,” she sighed heavily in response.

 

“Okay stay there sweetheart I’m coming to get you.” Rushing to my car I peeled out of the driveway speeding to First Beach. Getting there in under five minutes I slammed on the brakes. After putting it in park I briskly walked down the beach until I got to the cliff. “Shit,” I muttered to myself before I started to climb it, “I am so unprepared for this.” Finally making it to the top I let out a puff of air my hands resting on my knees as I tried to regain my breath.

“Leah,” I started once I sat down next to her.

 

“He breaks up with me only to start dating her not even two days later. He promised we’d be together forever; forever Hazel,” her voice shook with anger and bewilderment. I pulled her into my arms just like I did to Seth, “Honey, I’m so sorry.” Heart breaking sobs left her lips as she latched on to me burying her head in my chest.

“I know it hurts now, Leah, but tomorrow the sun will still come up just as it did today and yesterday. God knows I’m not saying you will be fine and that you need to move on as soon as possible. But I am telling you that this isn’t the end of the world, you still have people in your life that love you, and you’re still beautiful. You don’t need Sam to complete you; Sam didn’t make you Leah,” I whispered taking her face into my hands and wiping her tears with my thumbs, “Now if you need anything, **_anything_** , from me you let me know okay?” She nodded sniffling.

“Lets get you home.” Helping her up we made it down the cliff, apparently there was a trail, and headed to my car. After making sure she was secure I got in. I turned on the car and as I was about to put it in reverse I remembered the gift in my back pocket.

  
“What? What’s wrong,” she questioned looking at me through her long black hair that shrouded her face.

“I brought something for you and I think this is as good a time as any to give it to you,” I said slipping the anchor necklace out and handing it to her.

 

“Its an anchor....,” she trailed off her unspoken question hanging in the air.

  
“Right now you think that Sam is your rock; your anchor. I’m hoping that this will remind you that you can be your own support. And saying that out loud I realized how cheesy that sounded,” I slapped my forehead blushing lightly causing her to let out a giggle, “At least I got you to laugh.”

 

“Thank you Hazel,” she smiled softly slipping the necklace over her head.

 

“Lets get you home before your dad has a heart attack.” Arriving at the Clearwater home within minutes I walked Leah to the door.

 

“Leah? Oh thank god,” Sue said in relief as she opened the door. She hugged Leah leading her in the house as Harry stepped out onto the porch worry etched into his aged face.

  
“Is she okay,” he asked.

  
“She’s heartbroken but she’ll be okay,” I answered patting his arm in a comforting manner, “Just give her some space and give it time.” He nodded before pulling me into a hug.

  
“Thank you,” he kissed my forehead as I hugged back.

 

“Anything for family, Harry. Tell Sue I said hi because I have to get going okay?”

  
“I will and Hazel be safe,” the worry thickened in his voice giving it a heaviness that I hadn’t heard before.

  
“Will do,” I gave him a two finger salute walking backwards to my car, “See you later Harry.” He waved me off as I drove away. Instead of going home like I originally planned I drove to Sam’s house. Getting out I marched up to the front door rapping my knuckles on the door determinedly.

 

“Miss Green,” Emily greeted surprised.

  
“Emily is Sam here,” I asked.

  
“He’s in the kitchen,” she replied. Without an explanation I brushed past her going to said location. He was not alone though. That guy from First Beach, Paul was his name I think, and another guy was there. But that didn’t stop me. I snatched up his ear in my hand surprising him. He let out a not so masculine yelp bending over so he was closer to my height. His big tanned hand covered mine as he tried to relieve some of the pressure I was putting on the appendage. Tugging on it harder I pulled him outside.

  
“Ow Hazel let go! OW,” He yelped continuously as I pulled him behind me. Once we were far enough away from the house I yanked his ear closer to me.

“What the hell Ha-,”

  
“You listen and you listen very closely Mr. Uley. I know I told you that you needed to break up with Leah if you didn’t love her but that does NOT mean you start dating her cousin two days later. That is the most Fucked up thing you could have ever done! While you’re at it why don’t you just bang Emily in front of her on her bed. I don’t give a good god damn flying CLUSTERFUCK if Emily is a part of the Clearwater family; you don’t go near Leah. If there’s a family event and Emily wants you to accompany her; that’s too damn bad she’s just going to have to fly solo. Do I make myself clear,” I seethed in his ear venom nearly drowning all my words. Not liking his prolonged silence I pulled his ear closer growling out loud, “Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?”

  
“Yes ma’am,” he almost squeaked out. Satisfied that I got my point across I released him and walked away. Emily looked like she was going to say something but one look from me stopped her. I got back into my car and drove away. Getting to the border I slammed on brakes because I almost hit Jasper.

  
“Scoot over,” he commanded softly once I rolled down the window, “You’re in no condition to drive.” Letting out a sigh I pushed myself over into the passenger seat.

  
“I felt your anger all the way at school. What’s got you so worked up? And why do you smell like wet dog?”

  
“Can you please take me home,” I whispered looking out the window. He nodded speeding off. Once home I went inside briskly walking up to Carlisle’s study. Seeing that he wasn’t there I heavy heartedly went to our bedroom. My face lit up considerably upon seeing him still in bed; reading. Shutting the door I ran over to him like a small child, my heels clicking on the hardwood floor. I climbed on to the bed and threw myself in his arms.

  
“Hey,” his voice laced with amusement as he wrapped his arms around me.

  
“I love you,” I said suddenly.

  
“I love you too,” he kissed me softly metaphorically kissing my sorrows and pain away. I cuddled up to him with my head on his shoulder and my legs over his lap.

  
“Rough day,” he asked after a period of silence.

  
“You have no idea,” I muttered back chuckling in spite of myself.


	6. Chapter 5: Bella's First Day and Sam's Embarrassment

~Isabella Swan’s Point of View~  


Dark hues of red inflame my cheeks from embarrassment. I rushed over to the blonde I smacked in the back of the head with the volley ball in a clumsily awkward jog.

 

“Are you alright? I warned them not to make me play.”

“It’s only a flesh wound,” he smirks causing me to shift uncomfortably on my feet. Relief fills my body knowing that I didn’t hurt him and I smile back.

 

“You’re Isabella, right,” he asks after the bell rings ending my own personal hell that is commonly known as gym.

 

“Just Bella,” I reply inwardly cringing at the use of my full name.

 

“I’m Mike Newton.” Before either of us could say anymore Jessica appears between us.

 

“She’s got a great spike, doesn’t she,” she asks Mike rhetorically before turning to me, “So, you’re from Arizona, right? Aren’t people supposed to be tan down there?”

 

“That’s why they kicked me out,” I joked awkwardly. But they both laughed nonetheless.

At lunch I followed Jessica and Mike to a table because I didn’t want to sit alone.

“Mike,” you met my home girl Bella,” Eric said sitting next to me.

 

“Your home girl,” he scoffs teasingly.

 

“It’s first grade all over again, and you’re the shiny new toy,” Jessica says to me. I smile slightly in return. Suddenly a camera flash startles me and I turn to see Angela.

 

“Sorry,” she apologized, “needed a candid for the feature.”

 

“Feature’s dead, Angela. Don’t bring it up again,” Eric enters the conversation before turning to me, “I got your back, baby.” I look down at my tray of food before biting my lip.

 

“Guess we’ll just run another editorial on teen drinking,” she ignores Eric; disappointment clearly in her voice.

 

“Sorry,” I say bringing my gaze back up, “There’s always eating disorders, or speedo padding on the swim team.

 

“Wait, that’s a good one,” she trails off but my attention is pulled to the double doors. Two tall males enter with two females. They move with such grace that for a moment I am envious and they all have looks that would make the Greek Gods cry.

 

“Who are they,” I asked leaning over to Jessica and Angela.

 

“The Cullens,” the latter of the two answer. Jessica leans in closer as if she has a big secret to tell me.

 

“Doctor Cullen’s foster kids; they all moved down here from Alaska two years ago-,”

 

“They kinda keep to themselves,” Angela interrupts.

 

“They only keep to themselves because they’re all together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy, Emmett, they’re thing. I’m not even sure that’s legal.”

 

“Jess, they’re not actually related,” Angela sighed trying to defend them.

 

“But they all live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she’s really weird…she’s with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he’s in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen’s like this foster dad slash match maker.”

 

“Maybe he’ll adopt me,” Angela joked. I laughed but it trailed off when I saw a tall guy with bronze brown hair; he was obviously a Cullen. I couldn’t help but ogle at him.

 

“Who’s he,” I asked Jess and Angela with bated breath.

 

“That’s Edward Cullen,” Jessica answered. I’m starting to think that she loves to indulge in gossip. Edward suddenly looked over, as if he had heard us, his face contorted with confusion and a hint of aggravation. Not liking the prolonged attention and the intensity of his staring I looked away my cheeks a subtle hint of pink.

“He’s totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care,” Jessica continued in a tone that made me think she’s already tried… and failed,, “Anyway, don’t waste your time.”

 

I wasn’t planning on it,” I said before peeking out of curiosity to see if he was looking at me. His unwavering gaze of frustration? I believe was locked on me.

 

~Sam’s Point of View~

 

My tanned ears were red from both Hazel’s assault and embarrassment.

 

“What was that all about,” Jared asked once I slid the back door closed. From the amused smirk on Paul’s face I knew that they had heard every word.

 

“Nothing,” I lied, “I’m going on patrol.” Kissing Emily’s cheek I left transforming in the backyard without changing my clothes. I ran and ran trying to clear my mind.

“Hazel was right,” I thought sitting at the edge of the river that separated the Cullen’s land from ours; my head was hung in remorse and shame.

 

~Bella’s Point of View~

 

That evening I was ~~enjoying~~ getting through dinner with Charlie at the local Diner.

 

“How was school? Meet anyone,” he asked trying to keep conversation alive.

 

“A few people,” I paused a beat before continuing, “Do you know the Cullen family?” Charlie’s head snapped up from his steak, “Are people talking about them again?”

 

“No,” another beat, “Well, a little.”

 

“Just ‘cause they’re newcomers. We’re lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our Podunk hospital. And his family has been through enough this past year; especially Hazel.”

 

“Hazel Green,” I asked immediately recognizing the name, “Mom talks about her all the time. Wait you know her?”

 

“She’s a sweet woman who’s been through far more than she deserved. You know she’s the one who decorated your room.”

 

“… Okay,” I said not knowing how to respond to the hostility lacing his gruff tone.

 

“I’m sorry I just don’t like narrow-mindedness.”


	7. Edward Returns/Wedding Planning

~Hazel’s Point of View~

 

It had been two days since I had “talked” to Sam and three days since Edward had left. I decided that it was time to buckle down and start wedding planning; I can’t leave everything to Alice and Rosalie. Currently I was in front of the couch, my reading glasses resting delicately on the bridge of my nose, and binders all around me. The kids were at school and Carlisle was off; so it was just the two of us.

“What do you think,” I asked holding up three color cards as I craned my neck back to look at Carlisle, who was reading a worn book, “Jade Green, Crimson, or Royal Blue?”

“It’s up to you,” that had to be the worst answer he could have given me. A pout formed on my plump lips. Amusement danced in his Topaz eyes, “What?”

“You’re no help,” I whined playfully causing him to chuckle.

“Doesn’t every woman want to hear that when she’s planning her wedding,” he inquired softly brushing my blonde bangs away from my eyes.

“Well it’s not my wedding, it’s _our_ wedding and I would really appreciate your input,” I relented softly.

“I like the red one.” I nodded setting the other color cards in a trash pile.

“How many people do you want to be there,” I questioned.

“Well there’s the Denali Coven, and a few other friends,” He thought before continuing, “Put down ten maybe fifteen people.”

“Well Jesse’s coming, I want Harry and his family there, umm Charlie and his daughter; wait never mind, vampires forgot… How many of your friends are vegetarian?”

“Not many,” he replied. I felt him stiffen slightly against my back.

“That’s fine,” I nodded, “We could find something to eat for them.” He glanced at me his unwavering. The intensity in his smoldering Topaz eyes caused my heart to speed up a couple of paces.

“I don’t want to put you in danger Hazel,” His spoke softly brushing his soft cold hand against my flushed cheek.

“I know but I’ll have family there to protect me should anything go wrong,” I replied my voice barely a decibel above a whisper.

“Hazel-,”

“I trust you,” I interrupted him bringing one of his palms to my lips and kissing it. A breathtaking smile clothed his lips once those words escaped my, now, covered mouth.

“I love you,” He said after a beat.

“I love you too.” He leaned forward, removing his hand, and kissed me. Without hesitation I kissed back with a small smile. My stomach filled with butterflies making me feel like a giddy school girl with her first crush. Together our lips moved as one causing my naked arms to be adorned with goose bumps. After a couple more bliss filled moments I pulled away remembering that I needed are.

“Something about this man makes all my thoughts halt,” I thought still in a state of euphoria that made me feel like cloud nine was just child’s play compared to this.

“Are you okay,” His voice shook me out of my musing.

“Yeah uh j-just thinking about the wedding colors,” I stuttered out turning a lovely bright pink.

“Idiot” I screamed to myself mentally.

“Did you decide what you wanted,” he questioned believing my words.

“Black and white with accents of Crimson,” I blurted out.

“Why red,” he asked again; confusion and annoyance? hidden in his words.

“The Cullen Crest is Silver and red. Plus it was the only way I could think to have a piece of you in the wedding… Ya know besides you being there of course.” He nodded before going back to his book. We continued to go over wedding details until the kids got home. The sound of car doors slamming drew my attention away from my sketching and before I could even say anything Alice had my sketches in her small pale hands.

“No,” she said sternly as the others came in looking just as confused as I was.

“No,” I enquired raising one of my eyebrows.

“You are not designing your own wedding dress, Hazel. Rosalie and I are taking you dress shopping,” She replied her expression serious.

“Why should I when I am more than capable enough to do the job,” I whined.

“We want to do this with you,” Rosalie said in a soft tone that I had never heard from her, “Please let us have this moment with you.” I knew that if it was possible her eyes would have been watering which caused me to feel guilty.

“Okay, but we stay within the limits of the United States,” I relented with a sigh.

“Yay,” Alice squealed jumping up and down excitedly, “Now that I know your colors it’ll be so much easier. Oh! This is going to be so much fun.” I let out a groan causing everyone else to laugh. I had been Alice’s “Barbie” before and it was not something I was looking forward to… but if it made her happy I would just have to suck it up and do it.

 

 

The day was now Friday and for some reason I was feeling anxious. Curled up on the couch I wrung my hands trying, desperately, to concentrate on Milla Jovovich in Resident Evil. I was hoping the blood, gore, and mindless slaying or zombies would occupy my mind. Unfortunately Carlisle was at work and the kids were of course, at school. My black rimmed Jade Green eyes darted to the Grandfather clock in the formal dining room. Two fifty-three is what it read, I think.

“I need to find something to do,” I thought, “I’m going insane.” Forgetting the movie I stood to my full height. My dress sliding back to where it naturally hung as my bare feet carried me to the kitchen. It had been a while since I ate so I grabbed a juice Fuji Apple and took a bite out of it. Looking out the window I let out a sigh after swallowing my second chunk of apple.

“Mom,” that voice… I had been waiting to hear it for a while now. Spinning around my eyes widened; my snack dropped on the floor. There Edward stood in all his glory looking as handsome as ever.

“Edward,” I choked out running to him. I wrapped my arms around him pulling his lanky form to me in a tight hug, “I missed you so much.”

“Edward you’re back,” Alice smiled probably just getting back from school. I, suddenly, pulled away my face contorting in to fury.

“Emmett,” I said seeing the burly boy come in, “punch your brother.”

“Um okay,” he said; his fist shot out firmly hitting Edward’s arm. Edward, in response, took a step back from the sheer force behind the blow.

“Ow what the he was that for,” He snapped rubbing the sore limb.

“That was for making me worry about you,” I barked back, “And don’t you dare curse at me again.” Seeing that I wasn’t playing he backed off looking down.

“I’m sorry mom. I just had to get away,” he apologized glancing at me with his head bowed like a puppy that was in trouble for pooping on the floor. He flinched as I walked forward but relaxed once I pulled him back in to a hug.

“It’s okay,” I sighed, “But do it again and I’ll find a way to break your legs.”


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Advice

“Miss Green can you please describe, for the court, the nature of your relationship with the defendant,” Mr. Blake asked softly.

“Yes sire,” I nodded before opening my mouth to speak again, “Vincent Green is my Uncle on my mother’s side.”

“What circumstances led to you being under his care,” he enquired again.

“My mother was killed.”

“When did the abuse start Miss Green?”

“Two weeks… emotionally the abuse started after two weeks,” Old memories started swirling around in my mind and my throat closed up becoming dry.

“Tell us about the time he physically assaulted you,” Mr. Blake asked

“Objection,” Miss Smith stood slamming her perfectly manicured hands on the desk, “Your Honor leading the witness.”

“Sustained,” Judge Simmons agreed, “Mr. Blake please rephrase your question.”

“Was there any physical abuse,” Mr. Blake asked looking as if he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Can you tell the court what happened on November 20, 2007?” He didn’t ask about the past assaults which I was grateful for.

“I was staying at Harry Clearwater’s house when I needed to go home After I sent my dress design’s to Seattle’s Wedding Dress Expose I was relaxing because I had just made the deadline when he spoke, startling me. I ran downstairs and was almost to the door when he drugged me with a chloroform rag.

 

“Hazel… _Hazel_ … **_Hazel!_** Jumping up my left fist shot out in my disoriented half dazed state. One of the warmly cool hands, that I knew was Carlisle’s, caught my wrist delicately. His darkening topaz eyes held worry.

“I’m fine,” I mumbled answering his unasked question sweat rolling down the side of my face. He let go of my wrist wiping my sweaty bangs away from my flushed skin. I welcomed the refreshing feel by nuzzling his hand. His eyes searched mine for any remnants of what I was dreaming about.

“I’m Fine,” I stated again not really sure who I was trying to reassure out of the two of us.

“Okay,” he whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead. His icy lips were a comfort on my blazing skin and I relished in it

“Was I screaming again,” I asked after a beat.

“No,” he sighed pulling me into him, “Almost though”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered pecking him on the lips softly

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” He replied helping me up. A soft smile clothed my lips as I headed to the bathroom.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” I told him before closing the door. Letting out a sigh I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks and across my nose were a blotchy red. My bangs were still a little damp but they were nothing compared to my bed hair; it looked like an up do gone wrong. After running a brush through my hair I lifted up my pajama top to look at them. Them, being the ugly reminder of what was done to me almost seven years ago. Even though it happened so long ago the scars were still bright pink, as if they were fresh. Disgust bubbled in my core and covered my face like a Halloween mask causing it to scrunch up. Finally tearing my eyes away from the horrid site of my skin I pulled out my make-up bag and grabbed the tattoo cover up that I bought a while ago. I put some on a make-up sponge and began the grueling process of covering up the painfully heart wrenching remainders like I’ve done long before I knew Carlisle.

“That took a while,” Carlisle commented from his spot on the bed.

“I know… I’m sorry I got lost in thought,” it wasn’t a complete lie. Scurrying to the closet I picked out and dressed in a green long sleeved dress, black sheer tights, and black platform stilettoes that strapped on. Deciding I needed to wear my glasses I put them on after putting on some mascara, eyeliner, and lips stick. I gave myself a quick once over in the flor length mirror before exiting the closet.

“Well don’t you look charming,” Carlisle breathed softly on the nape of my neck causing delightful shivers to run down my spine.

“Thank you,” I said while turning around to look at him my arms wrapped around his neck. His lips were upon mine in mere seconds causing me to smile in to the kiss. Sliding his tongue across my bottom lip I didn’t hesitate to open my mouth; a moan was coaxed out of my throat. Carlisle tilted my chin up further deepening our kiss.

“Ahem,” a cough sounded behind us. Holding in a groan I pulled away and looked at who interrupted us.

“Umm,” Edward shifted uncomfortably in the door way, “Mom, can I talk to you?”

 

“Sure sweetie,” I smiled. Turning back to face Carlisle I almost, ALMOST, started laughing at the annoyed look that was on his face. I kissed his cheek and whispered, “I’m sorry. I’ll be back later.” He nodded showing he was okay with it before I left the room Edward trailing behind me.

 

“I didn’t-.”

 

“Its fine, Edward,” I interrupted him as we descended the stairs, “So what did you need to talk to me about?”

 

“Can we go somewhere first?” He was acting shifty and wouldn’t make eye contact with me.

 

“Sure,” I relented putting my hand on his arms as I grabbed the stuff that I needed before leading him out to the garage to get into the car that Emmett got me, that I had yet to drive.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To my car,” I answered, “Get in.” A look of bewilderment crossed his face and he was about to process but one look from me left no argument. As I peeled out of the garage I didn’t attempt to make conversation with him, which I think he was grateful for. I made the decision to go to Port Angeles because I knew how some of the town’s people treated the Cullen family.

“Come on,” I said after parking the car in front of Starbucks.

 

“Go sit, mom, I’ll order your drink,” Edward mumbled in a brooding way.

 

“Okay,” I agreed choosing a booth in the back corner away from prying eyes and ears. It didn’t take long for him to join me with my Strawberry and Crème Frappuccino in hand.

 

“Mom,” Edward spoke quietly after a few moments of silence between us.

 

“Yes,” I replied pulling the straw from my lips giving him my undivided attention.

 

“I want to,” He paused tensing tremendously, “to pursue Bella.”

 

“What does everyone else think about the idea,” I asked kind of searching his eyes for any indication of what he was thinking.

 

“Alice loves the idea, Rosalie hates it, Emmett doesn’t particularly care either way, Jasper isn’t too keen on the idea because she’s human, and Carlisle; of course, just wants me happy,” he replied before, once again, pausing, “But I only truly care about you and Carlisle’s opinions.”

 

“Edward, I’m not going to sit here and tell you that you can’t pursue Bella because A. it would make me a hypocrite and B. it wouldn’t be right for me to say what is right for you especially if this is going to make you happy. And that’s all I want… is for you to be happy, sweetheart.” He stared at me for a few moments with this “sad puppy” look before his face lit up and a beautiful smile broke out on his lips, “Thanks mom. Now what should I say to her?”

 

“Well, what did you say to her the last time you talked to her?”

 

“Nothing,” he replied nonchalantly causing me to choke on my drink.

 

“You didn’t say a thing to her! Not even your name,” I sputtered wiping my mouth with a napkin.

 

“Yeah she umm she thinks I’m a jerk,” he said.

 

“Good otherwise I would think something was wrong with her,” I giggled. He chuckled shaking his head at me,

 

“Hazel! Oh my god it’s so cool to see you here,” Jessica’s voice interrupted Edward from whatever he was going to say.

 

“Jessica… hey,” I forced myself to smile feeling irked that she would interrupt our conversation so rudely.

 

“Hi Edward,” she greeted shyly.

 

“Hello,” he replied tersely his body tensing up.

 

“Wh-”

 

“I’m sorry Jessica but I’m really trying to have a nice day out with my son,” I said quickly the forced smile on my face tightened. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward look out the window and duck his head down as he coughed to cover his laugh.

 

“Oh sorry,” her cheeks turned red as she quickly left.

 

“Wow,” Edward laughed.

 

“So what are you going to say to her?”

 

“Well, first, my name and then I… I don’t know,” he shrugs flustered.

 

“Talk about her,” I said.

 

“What do you mean,” he asked tilting his head.

 

“Ask her about herself, sweetie. Let her know you’re interested,” I took a sip of my drink, “Tell me about her.”

 

“I can’t read her mind,” he relented after a beat, “And she’s… she’s my singer.”

 

“Your singer?”

 

“Her blood sings to me, meaning it smells better than any other blood I’ve ever smelled or tasted. Just like your blood sings to Carlisle; except he hasn’t tasted human blood.”

 

“Then you’re going to have to be careful okay? And I hope that you don’t want to get to know her because of her blood,” I said sternly.

 

“No she’s different from other girls and I’m curious about her,” he replied looking at the cloudy sky.

 

“Okay that’s great!”

 

“Mom,” he said getting my attention after a pause.

 

“Yes sweetie?”

 

“Thanks.”


	9. Chapter 8: Hospital Visit/Hazel Lays Down the Law

If there is one thing I can say it’s that my life is not boring. Currently I was in the hospital with an angry Rosalie, a worries Edward, and a stressed out Carlisle (even though he was trying to hide it). We were in the hallway next to the giant windows showing the terribly gloomy weather that matched the mood.

“You could have exposed us,” Rosalie almost screamed crossing her arms over her chest to keep from swinging at him.

“But I didn’t nobody saw me, okay,” Edward retorted with a snort.

“This isn’t just about you; it’s about all of us-”

“Let’s take this in my office,” Carlisle interjected in a calming tone seeing Isabella eavesdropping on our conversation. Rosalie’s nostrils flared as her eyes narrowed dangerously before following Carlisle. I put a hand on Edward’s arm squeezing it in reassurance and then heading to Carlisle’s office.

 

~Edward’s Point of View~

 

After Rosalie’s air of hostility and negative thought left I forced myself to relax as Isabella, or should I say her Bella, walked over.

“Can I talk to you for a moment,” she asked; I nodded letting her continue, “How did you get over to me so quickly?” I tensed trying to keep the shock from registering on my face.

“I was standing right next to you,” I lied smoothly.

“You were next to your car, across the lot,” she insisted. My face hardened as I stepped closer trying to read her mind, “No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes. You were,” she mirrored me.

“You’re confused. You hit your head.”

“I know what I saw,” she snapped finally.

“And what, exactly, was that?”

“You stopped that van,” she paused trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

“No one will believe that,” I shot back defensively.

“I wasn’t planning to tell anyone,” she said softly.

“Shit,” I thought, the tension weighing down on me as I realized how close we were.

“I just want to know the truth,” she implored speaking to me as if she was trying to calm a wild animal.

“Can’t you just thank me and get over it,” I said before I could stop myself.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you,” I asked with a sigh.

“No.” Rolling my eyes I turned and started to walk away before I said anything else I regretted, “Then I hope you enjoy disappointment.”

“Why did you even bother,” she called after me causing me to stop.

“I don’t know,” I lied thinking about Alice’s vision. Not giving her a chance to ask any more questions I walked away.

 

~Hazel’s Point of View (A few Moments Earlier)~

 

 

Leaving Edward alone with Isabella didn’t sit right with me and I had half a mind to turn around and eavesdrop as I made my way to Carlisle’s office.

“Rosalie we support each other’s decisions, and need I remind you that Edward has moved for you, without complaint, before,” Carlisle’s strong voice greeted me as I slipped into the spacious office. **_Why do I feel like I’m missing something?_** I thought as I closed the door behind myself looking between the two. I could tell that if she was human Rosalie’s face would be red with rage. Trying to douse the fire I stepped in the middle of the battle field.

“Rosalie let’s go for a drive yeah,” I told her nodding my head to the door, “I’ll meet you at the car in a minute.” Knowing that my tone left no room for argument she took her leave. Carlisle let out a sigh before unceremoniously flopping into his chair with his hands on his face.

“Carlisle,” I said gently sitting on his desk so that I was right in front of me. He grunted acknowledging my presence. Seeing him like this caused my heart to clench painfully.

“Carlisle talk to me,” I begged worry thick in my voice. He removed his hands looking at me for a few moments.

“I don’t know what to do, Hazel,” He spoke putting his hands on my knees.

“It’s not possible to make everybody happy,” I replied looking deep into his eyes.

“But this is different,” He started standing up and pacing, “There are so many things that can go wrong.”

“You told him you were okay with this,” I noted.

“I did but after what happened today…,”Walking until I was standing in front of him again I took his face in my hands.

“Then back him Carlisle, show him that you want him happy.”

“Okay,” he nodded before bending his head and kissing me, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I replied after kissing him back.

“I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Okay,” I said opening his door and as I was leaving I stuck my head back in and said, “You should feed tonight your eyes are almost black.” Hearing the door close behind me, with a click, I walked to the parking garage my heels clicking renewed determination. It was very rare for Carlisle to show me just how much something affected him.

“Get in,” I told Rosalie unlocking my beloved Camaro. The air in the car was thick with tension and I wasn’t really sure how to start.

“You and Carlisle shouldn’t be letting this happen,” She blurted out.

“Why not?”

“Because she’s human and she can expose us all.”

“Is that how you feel about me,” I couldn’t help but ask pulling the car to the side of the road.

“What? No! It’s different with you mom,” she vehemently denied.

“How, Rosalie,” I questioned softly turning to face her.

“She has a chance,” the raw emotion in her voice surprised me.

“What do you mean she has a chance?”

“She has a chance to be normal… she,” she stopped turning her head away from me.

“Rosie, honey, you can tell me… you can tell me why you don’t want them to be together.”

“Did I tell you how I was turned into a vampire,” she said suddenly.

“No,” I shook my head, “I figured you could when you were ready.”

“When I was human I couldn’t have children; I wanted them so bad but I just couldn’t. Anyway I was on my way home from my friend, Vera’s, house when a group of drunken men took me into an ally then beat and raped me. One of them happened to be my fiancé,” she paused taking an unneeded shaky breath showing me the raw emotion coursing through her being; showing me how hard this was for her, “Carlisle found me bleeding to death and couldn’t save me; so he turned me.” Reaching over the console I pulled her into a hug burying my head in her neck.

“Oh Rosie,” I nearly wailed sounding like a blubbering mess with tears running down my face.

“I’m sorry, Mom, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Kissing her cheek I pulled away wiping my face to get rid of the tears.

“It’s fine. It’s just hard to think about that happening to my daughter,” I replied with a shaky breath. There was a long bout of silence that passed between us. But it was soon vanquished by her innocent question, “Did you want children Mom?” My heart clenched painfully and a new batch of tears came to my eyes. Looking away from her I nodded trying to talk round the lump in my throat.

“Yes, I’ve dreamed of having children since I was five. I love taking care of them and I… I tho-thought it would happen until,” I trailed off swallowing painfully; tears sliding down my cheeks again, “One night Vincent thought he had gotten me pregnant so he took a wire hanger and… there was so much blood. I- I thought I was going to die that night.”

“Mom I’m-“

“It’s okay you were only curious,” I sighed, “But I’ve gotten what I’ve wanted so it all worked out... Rosalie I understand why you don’t want Isabella and Edward to date. However that isn’t your decision to make and its Edward’s turn to be happy. So it doesn’t matter what we feel because it’s not about us… okay?” Her lips pursed and her topaz eyes narrowed before she huffed, “Okay”

“Good now I need to talk to your brothers and sister; so let’s get home.” Pulling back to the main road and speeding to our house.

“Okay good,” I said setting my keys on the table by the door, “Everyone’s here.”

“Everyone except Edward,” Alice said then added, “and Carlisle.” I nodded standing in front of them as they sat on the couch.

“We need to talk anyway.”

“About what,” Emmett asked playing with Rosalie’s hair.

“I know about the concerns and the hesitance some of you have about Edward pursuing a relationship with Isabella but we’re a family and families stand by each other’s decisions. So with that said I don’t want to hear another peep about what can go wrong or how you feel about it okay? Because like I told Rosalie this isn’t about us; this is about him. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” they all said together looking startled.

“Wonderful,” I clapped my hands together my glare relaxing back into my natural features, “Nice to know we’re on the same page.”

**~When Hazel Left~**

“Man Mom’s really scary when she wants to be,” Emmett muttered.

“No shit,” Jasper snorted as the others nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 9: Taking the Good With the Bad

The rest of the week went by smoothly and I was thankful for that. It was now Saturday and I was taking the boys to Port Angels to get an idea on the Tuxedo colors and styles. Unfortunately Carlisle couldn’t do it because he was working and we had to take Emmett’s Jeep; my cars were too small.

“So where are we going,” Emmett asked from the back seat.

“Men’s Warehouse.” The rest of the ride was spent in silence; a comfortable silence.

“Okay you guys go in and I’m going to go get a hot chocolate,” I said already walking away from the parked vehicle.

“Hold on, mom, I’m coming with you,” Edward and Jasper said at the same time. Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulder and Jasper was beside me. He held the door open for us.

“Can I have a umm,” I thought for a moment before changing my mind, Vente Hot Chocolate with whip and chocolate on top.”

“Ten fifty-six ma’am,” the young man behind the counter blushed. I smiled softly handing him my card.

“So what color are we looking for,” Jasper asked.

“I don’t know to be honest,” I frowned in thought, “Maybe you should go watch Emmett because I don’t want him to destroy anything.” Jasper chuckled before nodding and leaving, “Okay mom.”

“So how did it go with Isabella,” I asked nudging him.

“It… went,” he struggled a little, “I told her we shouldn’t be friends. But I also said that I didn’t want us to not be friends.”

“Well there’s some progress,” I smiled up at him, “That’s good. I’m proud of you sweetie.” He smiled down at me causing my grin to widen.

“Here you go miss,” The same teen as before said handing me my drink.

“Thank you,” I smiled taking it away from him. Edward, once again, put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out and across the street.

~Bella’s (Third Person) Point of View~

After going to La Push they still weren’t ready to go home. So they went to Starbucks in Port Angels. It wasn’t too late, only about eight thirty – nine o’clock. In the corner of the café they sat talking and joking. Isabella sat in the seat facing the entrance where she could observe everyone. She was beginning to get bored, until she saw Edward walk in with his brother, Jasper, and some woman. Squinting her eyes she realized it was the same girl from the hospital. Isabella continued to observe them. When Jasper left the interaction between Edward and the unknown female seemed to change. Her eyes narrowed at them and her jealousy and envy began to consume her. **_Who is she?_** Isabella thought frowning heavily **_Is she his girlfriend? No one mentioned her!_** Isabella frown deepened as she tried to find something wrong with her. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with her bangs lying perfectly to the left side of her face. The female’s skin was pale but not as pale as hers. She wore a white dress that was sheer at the top with a color and a bowtie. Her feet were adorned with blue strappy pumps that matched the ring on her finger. She had a black clutch purse that was rested delicately on her shoulder. In a nutshell she looked perfect and Isabella hated her. Another pang of jealously and hatred swept through her when they smiled at each other and Edward his arm around her shoulders. The pair in question walked out; the blonde haired female sipping happily on her hot beverage. Isabella completely ignored her friends as she watched them walk in to the Men’s Warehouse. **_That’s who he must be taking to his father’s wedding_** Isabella thought glaring at the blonde.

~Hazel’s Point of View~

I sat with my legs folded beneath me and my heels off as I watched the boys try on tuxedos. Well I was watching Edward and Jasper try on tuxedos, Emmett ripped out of their largest size like the Hulk; so he was sitting next to me pouting, which I found adorable.

“What do you think,” Edward asked as he and Jasper came back out.

“Hmmm,” I tilted my head to the side in thought, “Both of you turn for me.” They nodded and did as they were told.

“No, I don’t like it.” Jasper groaned giving me a pleading look. I actually found it quite hilarious that, for beings that don’t get tired or need any sleep, they were whipped.

“Oh ha ha,” Edward snorted causing me to giggle.

“Alright you guys can change. It’s pretty late.”

“Finally” Emmett groaned jumping up, “I’ll be in the car.” I got up putting my shoes back on.

“Are you planning on making a purchase,” Janice, the sale associate, asked.

“Yes,” I grabbed the ripped tux, “My son accidently ripped this.”

“That’s okay Miss Green; you don’t have to pay for it.”

“No, I insist,” I said taking out my Black Visa Card.

 

“That was nice of you,” Jasper said once we were in the car.

“It was nothing,” I shrugged yawning suddenly feeling fatigued. He snorted, causing my eyes to dart up to the rear view mirror, rolling his eyes.

“Hey don’t you roll your eyes at me young man,” I chided playfully. There was a pause before we all started laughing because of how ridiculous that sounded. However all laughter from me stopped when excruciating pain shot through my wrists. Reacting quickly I pulled the car over to the right turning it off. I rested my head against the steering wheel rubbing my wrists to try and ease the pain with my eyes shut tightly in a futile attempt to hold back tears.

“Mom, are you okay,” Emmett asked concern thick in his voice.

“Mhm,” I nodded tears streaming down my face. Letting out a shaky breath I opened my eyes, ignoring their concerned gazes, and lifted my hands to put the back on the steering wheel. Even holding something didn’t stop the violent shaking. Taking a few deep breaths I lowered my head; shame and embarrassment coursing through my being, “I can’t drive.” There was a pause of silence before Emmett’s massive pale hand covered mine.

“I’ll drive mom,” He whispered. I nodded taking my hands off of the steering wheel because I had to use both of them to open the door. Weakly I made my way to the passenger side climbing in as Emmett held the door open for me. I finally relaxed once we started driving laying my head on the window closing my eyes again trying not to break down. Even after all this time Vincent still found a way to ruin my life.

~Third Person Point of View~

“Is she asleep,” Jasper asked.

“Yeah she’s asleep,” Emmett replied after looking over at their mother. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. None of them knowing what was going on or what to say about what had just happened. When they got home they were relieved to find that Carlisle was there. After pulling in to the garage and shutting off the car Jasper had Hazel in his arms carrying her into the house.

“Is she okay,” Alice asked meeting them at the door, “All I saw was her holding her wrists.”

“I- we don’t know. She just pulled over and grabbed her wrists, then her hands were shaking and she couldn’t drive. Even her thoughts weren’t clear,” Edward replied.

“It’s nerve damage,” Carlisle said as he came down the stairs, “Set her on the couch.”

“Is it from when…,” Rosalie trailed off.

“Yes,” Carlisle nodded taking one of his love’s wrists in his hand to examine it. Even with her body being relaxed while she slept her hands still shook.

“So what’s wrong with them,” Emmett asked.

“The muscles have been strained and there is severe nerve damage. She takes medication for it but sometimes she has bad days and I guess this is a bad day.”

~Later that Night~

Carlisle was lying in bed with Hazel curled up at his side. He was watching the news on mute while holding Hazel close; it was roughly around two in the morning.

“It hurts,” she moaned shifting positions. Her hands were still shaking.

“I know sweet heart,” he mumbled kissing her head. He heard her sniffle before a sob gurgled in her throat and she buried her head in his neck. He knew there was nothing he could do to make her stop. He knew that the last thing she wanted was the children to see her like this; to see her break down.


	11. Chapter 10: Reality

It was a cool fall day in Williamsburg, Virginia. Alice, Rosalie, and Hazel were sitting in a bridal shop. The store was reservation only and they were the only ones, besides the sales assistants, in the shop.

“Do you know when you want to have it,” Rosalie asked looking over to her mother who was leafing through a catalog.

“December,” she replied simply. Alice held in a sigh as worry bubbled in her being. It had been a little over three days since Hazel found out and she has had yet to open up to anyone about it. Everyone was worried about her but she refused to say anything other than “I’m fine.” After a long moment’s pause you pointed to a dress that was sitting in a corner away from prying eyes, “Can I try on that one?”

“Of course Miss Green; if you’d just wait in our dressing room and I’ll bring it to you,” Rebecca said politely gesturing to the only dressing room in the establishment. Hazel nodded pulling herself up, with what seemed like energy she didn’t have.

“Do you think she’ll be okay,” Alice asked Rosalie softly.

“I hope so,” was the only reply she got. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Rebecca announced Hazel’s return.

“Oh my god,” Rosalie gasped covering her mouth in shock. Hazel wore a floor length mermaid style white dress that modestly showed off her figure. Finally Hazel looked at herself in the floor length mirror. Her breath caught in her throat as she swayed, the **reality** of everything crashing down on her.

“Mom,” Rosalie asked concern oozing in her tone as she stepped beside her. Hazel let out a few shuttered breaths before breaking down into sobs; gripping Rosalie’s arm with both hands as she collapsed to the floor.

“Do you not like the dress,” Alice asked coming to her other side.

“I-it’s,” she hiccupped out through her tears, “I love it. I-I just…” She started crying harder. But Alice and Rosalie knew what she was trying to say; “I just wish Jesse and my mom were here.” Rosalie pulled her mother into her cold arms letting her weep into her shoulder while Alice rubbed her back.

An hour later Carlisle was carrying Hazel in his arms from the little store to his car. Thankfully it was still cloudy that late September day. They were staying in Hazel’s childhood home.

“She’s going to be okay,” Alice told Carlisle once they were back to their temporary home.

“I know,” he replied softly; brushing stray hairs from her forehead as she slept, “She’s strong but even the strong break. I’m surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.”

“Do you think they’ll find them,” Edward asked from the recliner.

“No, they won’t find them. At least, not alive,” Jasper answered a faraway look in his darkening topaz eyes.

“Even if that is so the Quileutes are looking for any sign of Vincent and Jesse,” Carlisle said with finality in his firm voice gazing at Hazel.


	12. Chapter 11: Back to Normal... Or Something Like it

Hazel smiled brightly at Leah as she took a small sip of Venti Hot Chocolate. The waves crashed angrily against the cliff that sat thirty yards to their left. Even though it was freezing; Hazel insisted that they sit on the beach.

“So what was the other thing you needed to talk to me about,” Leah asked wrapping her arms around herself shivering.

“You know my wedding’s coming up soon and I wanted to know if it’d be okay if Harry walked me down the aisle,” she bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay with it,” She replied confused, “You’re like my older sister.” Leah smiled looking at Hazel.

“You don’t know how much this means to me.” Hazel pulled her into a hug kissing her cheek.

“So how have you been,” Hazel asked after a few moments of silence between them.

“I’ve been… better,” Leah replied with a small smile, “Sam came by the house the other day. He wanted to talk to me but I told him to fuck off an-” Hazel let out a boisterous laugh that ended with a snort as she tried to stop herself. **_That’s my girl_** She thought to herself.

“And Seth was hanging around the beach last weekend and heard something interesting,” Leah continued.

“Oh yeah,” Hazel said looking at her companion, once she calmed down.

“Now I don’t know if this means anything but he overhead Jacob Black telling Isabella Swan about the cold ones.”

“The cold ones,” Hazel asked confused.

“It’s just some stupid legend that been passed down in the tribe about something similar to a vampire. But it’s a bunch of bullshit to me,” Leah said, “But Seth said it seemed to scare Isabella pretty bad.” The smile on Hazel’s face turned into a firm line at this new revelation. The light happy shine to her mint green eyes faded and turned a shade darker giving her a malevolent look.

~Later that day~

Hazel stepped out of her red Chevy Silverado; the gravel crunching beneath her red heeled boots. Pulling her sleeves closer to her hands as she delicately pressed the doorbell. Within seconds Emily was at the door.

“Hazel,” she asked confused.

“Hello Emily, may I come in?”

“Yes of course; please,” she nodded hesitantly stepping out of the way. Emily was used to the joyful pleasant smile on Hazel’s face. So she was genuinely startled by the cold smile, sinister look, and wicked aura around her. Hazel’s boots clicked softly as they came in contact with the linoleum.

“Sam,” Hazel greeted taking a seat at the kitchen table; in a position where she could see everyone, “Paul; Jared.”

“What are you doing here,” Sam asked surprise thick in his gruff voice.

“I’m here to talk to you… All of you.”

“About what,” Paul butted in rudely.

“Dude shut up,” Jared snapped punching his arm.

“what is it you need to talk to us about Hazel,” Sam inquired crossing his arms over his bare chest to appear calm and collected, but on the inside her was terrified.

“I’m just here with a friendly reminder, Sam.”

“Which is?”

“I haven’t had a family in a long time. It’s just been me and my brother for a long time. SO naturally I’m protective of my own. And I don’t take kindly to someone putting my family in danger. So I’m just here to say,” Hazel leaned forward looking each one of them in the eye;. Chilling them to the bone, “Don’t put me in a position where I have to retaliate. Because if you put me in that place you will not like the outcome.”

“Are you threatening us,” Paul growled out his shoulder shaking.

“No,” Hazel replied calmly not intimidated at all; which startled and confused Paul, “I’m promising you.” There were a few moments of silence as what the matriarch of the Cullen family’s words sunk in.

“Excuse me, Hazel, can I ask what brought this on,” Emily asked timidly. Hazel’s sharp gaze turned to her, “Last week while my family and I were out of town; you had a visitor at First Beach. Isabella Swan, am I right? And while her and her friends were here. Someone gave Miss Swan hints as to what the rest of my family is. Which, if told or overheard by the wrong person, could expose my family and put them in danger.” Without further explanation Hazel departed; leaving the individuals in the room to think about what she said.

“Can we just all agree that she can be utterly terrifying,” Jared broke the heavy silence.


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting Isabella... Somewhat

Carlisle and Hazel were both in their bed relaxing, something they barely got to do anymore.

“What are you doing next Friday,” Carlisle asked stroking her arm lovingly.

“Nothing that I know of,” Hazel replied looking up at him, “Well I have to go over some things for the wedding that morning but other than that I’m free. Why?”

“Because I’m taking my beautiful fiancé out on a date.”

“Really and just where exactly are we going?”

“Dinner and then a surprise.”

“Oooh fancy,” Hazel giggled. Just as she was about to speak again Carlisle’s cell phone rang.

“Noooo,” Hazel groaned with a huff flopping back onto her pillow.

“Hello,” Carlisle answered, his tone barely hiding his amusement.

“Yes, I’ll be right there,” He continued his tone changing to utter seriousness.

“What’s wrong,” she asked sitting up.

“They found a body and want me to determine the cause of death,” he replied once he hung up.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Hazel, if it’s Jesse then I don’t want you to see that,” Carlisle said taking her arms into his hands. Hazel opened her mouth to say something in response but stopped closing her mouth and lowering her head.

“I know you’re trying to protect me and I appreciate that but I have to be there,” she finally said her voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay,” He pressed his lips to her forehead pulling her into his arms, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Pulling up in Carlisle’s black Mercedes Hazel and Carlisle quickly made their way inside Forks Police Station.

“Dr. Cullen,” Charlie said nodding, “Hazel.”

“Hey Charlie,” Hazel smiled pulling the older gentleman into a hug, “It’s good to see you; I just wish it was on better circumstances.”

“Me too,” he said returning her hug, “Dr. Cullen right this way please.” Charlie gestured for the doctor to go in front of him. He paused when he realized Hazel was following them.

“Miss Green, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to wait here,” Charlie said apologetically trying to remain professional.

“I understand that Officer Swan but you found a body and I might have to identify it,” Hazel tried to reason. Begrudgedly Charlie allowed it, “Okay but you have to wait in the viewing room.” She nodded wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. The walk down to the morgue was silent; no one really knowing or having anything to say and all of them having something on their mind. Carlisle was worried about Hazel and how seeing Jesse’s body would affect her psychologically, Hazel was hoping and praying that Jesse wasn’t lying on that table with a sheet over his body; and Charlie was worried about solving the murders, how Bella’s adjusting, and how he was going to find Jesse and Vincent. Finally after the long walk the three arrived at the door labeled morgue. The first room they stepped in had a long metal bench that was attached to the wall and tile on the walls. There was, also, a large rectangle Plexiglas window that allowed people to see into the morgue. This is where Carlisle and Charlie left Hazel, who stood in front of the window. Nervously Hazel paced liked a caged lion as a police officer helped Charlie pull the body over to the window. Carlisle snapped on two gloved before moving the sheet down to the victim’s waist. Before he began his examination of the body his eyes snapped up to look at his fiancé, who had collapsed. It was hard for him not to run out and make sure she was okay but he continued assessing the body.

 

“Are you okay,” Carlisle asked Hazel as he sat beside her at one of the tables in the Police Station.

“Yeah,” she sniffled smiling,, “I’m just so relieved… and at the same time I’m not.”

“I know,” Carlisle murmured into her hair before pressing a kiss there.

“I feel really bad for Charlie,” She continued entwining their fingers laying her head on his shoulder tiredly. The couple only had a moment’s peace before Charlie returned with a box marked evidence. Unfortunately there was little help Carlisle could provide; only being able to say with certainty that it was an “animal attack.”

“I’m sorry,” Carlisle apologized; sympathetically putting a hand on Charlie’s shoulder before leaving.

“I wish there was more we could do to help,” Hazel embraced him; affectionately kissing his cheek, “If you need anything just let us know.”

“Thank you.” After saying goodbye Hazel hurried out of the police station; not really wanting to stay longer than necessary.

“Edward,” she said startled to see him in the parking lot before locking her son in a loving embrace anyway.

 

~Bella’s Point of View~

 

 _‘It’s her,’_ Bella thought; her face twisting into a sneer, _‘The woman from the coffee shop. He said he had trouble being around me but what makes her so special._ ’

“We’ll tell you what’s going on at home,” the woman said. _‘Wait. Home? They live together! What the hell!’_

“Isabella, you should go inside your father really needs you right now.” This bitch had the nerve to smile at me. _‘How does she know my name? Have we met before,’_ Bella’s jealousy clouded mind thought. Without a word to the three she made her way into the station. She looked back to see the anonymous woman kissing her Edward’s cheek! Glowering Bella finally stomped inside.


	14. Chapter 13: Meeting Bella Part Two

Hazel curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands lost in thought as she looked out the window.

“Mom, can I talk to you,” a nervous voice asked shaking her from her thoughts. She looked over smiling tiredly at her “youngest” son.

“Of course Edward,” she gestured for him to take a seat.

“Bella knows about my,” he paused trying to find the right word, “ability.”

“Is that why you were with her last night? Does she know about you; the family?”

“No, at least not yet; I know that she’s getting suspicious so it’s only a matter of time,” Edward explained.

“Do you feel she’s worth it,” Hazel asked setting her cup down.

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

“So you came to ask for my approval right?” He nodded; his head hanging slightly.

“Edward I told you before that I approved of you dating Isabella and my answer has not changed. However, my only conditions are that you: 1. Ask Charlie’s permission and 2. I want to meet her; officially of course,” Hazel replied her warm gaze unwavering.

“Yes ma’am,” her youngest son smiled before pulling her into a hug, “I love you mom.”

“I love you too.”

 

Later that day Hazel was back in La Push except her intensions were entirely different. First she stopped at the Clearwater residence.

“Hazel,” Harry Clearwater said; surprise coating his tone.

“Hey Harry,” Hazel greeted smiling softly. Without a word Harry pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. Hazel rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him back.

“What are you doing here,” he asked pulling away.

“I need to ask you something,” Hazel fidgeted biting her lip nervously; her fear of rejection weighing on her heart.

“What is it?”

“Will um will you give me away,” she sputtered out quickly her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. There was a moment’s pause that caused the knot in Hazel’s stomach to clench making her feel sick.

“Of course I’d be happy to give you away Hazel,” Harry finally responded. Hazel’s neck cracked loudly as her head snapped up. Unfortunately the words of gratitude that were about to come out of her mouth were never expressed.

“Harry! Harry come quick,” Jared yelled sweat dripping from his heaving form as he bent over to catch his breath; his hands on his knees.

“What’s wrong,” he replied shock clear in his voice.

“Harry go get a glass of water please,” Hazel demanded politely as she helped Jared up to a porch chair. Quiet puffs of air escaped his mouth as he tried to regain his breath.

“Why… why a-are you,” he paused to take a breath, “Being so nice to me?” Hazel sighed using her jacket sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face.

“Jared, I don’t hate you. I just don’t like the fact that you guys don’t care what happens to my family. Now what were you trying to tell Harry?” His face blanched and he jumper up like someone lit his rear on fire.

“Emily: she’s hurt!”

“Hurt?! Hurt how? Take me to her,” she said pulling him to her car while calling over her shoulder, “Harry we’ll be back!”

“Where am I going Jared?”

“Sam’s house,” he replied gripping the handle above the passenger side door. It didn’t take Hazel long to pull up in the gravel drive way and it was barely in park before she was jumping out. She stumbled; her heels slipping on loose rocks as she rushed inside the quaint home with Jared right behind her.

“Sam… Sa- oh shit,” Hazel stopped abruptly upon entering. Emily lay face down in a pool of her own blood.

“What happened? Jared where’s Sam,” Hazel asked snapping out of her frozen state and dropping to her knees beside Emily. Turning her over Hazel suppressed a gasp of horror. The right side of her face was a bloody mutilated twisted mess of skin, muscle, and tissue. Hazel could see the flash of white from her teeth peeking through the gore and she wince taking off her snow white jacket pressing it to Emily’s face.

“Jared!”

“Uh S-Sam was tense all morning and asked for some space and then he just… snapped. He shifted and… this happened,” he said his voice becoming panicky as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“Okay I need you to go out to my car, find my phone, and call Carlisle. Tell him it’s an emergency. Also, the password on my phone is 394… okay?” The only answer Hazel got was silence.

“Jared! Can you do that for me,” though it sounded like a question Hazel’s sharp tone showed that it was a demand.

“Uh y-yes ma’am,” he replied nodding while he rushed out to her car. Pressing her slightly shaky hands to Emily’s neck Hazel let out a sigh of relief when she felt her pulse. A whimper escaped Emily’s lips making Hazel relax a little bit more.

“Don’t worry, Emily, everything’s going to be okay,” Hazel cooed softly to the unconscious woman smoothing her hair down with one hand and keeping her jacket pressed to her wound with the other.

“What are you doing here,” an angry animalistic growl of a voice demanded startling Hazel. Her head shot up as she sat in a protective position in front of Emily.

“Sam,” she finally spoke standing with her bloody hands in front of herself, “I’m here to help.”

“Get away from her!”

“Sam, she needs medical attention, okay? Carlisle is on his way.” Sam’s shoulders started to shake violently at the sound of her fiancé’s name.

“Sam,” she took a cautious step towards him, “You need to calm down… before someone else gets hurt.”

“Calm down? You… you want me to calm down?!” Whatever it was that was making Sam react this way caused him to shift. Wide eyed with fear Hazel stared into the eyes of the five foot beast that she knew was Sam. Part of her was screaming to run away; to get out and away from danger. But the other part of her knew she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if something, else, happened to Emily. So straightening her back and standing tall Hazel hardened her stare; physically letting Sam know she wasn’t backing down. Sam, not liking that she wasn’t submitting, growled before lunging at her. Closing her eyes Hazel let out a scream as she took the brunt of the hit; her body was smashed against the hard wood and Sam’s giant paw. His lips were curled back into a snarl millimeters from her face as he put his full weight onto her; taking her breath away. She gasped breathlessly flailing her arms against his leg; occasionally pulling out clumps of hair. Suddenly the weight of the beast left her just as she felt his claws start to sink into her. She rolled over on her hands and knees wheezing and panting.

“Hazel, are you okay,” Harry asked his hands on her sides helping her up.

“Em… Emily w-we have to help Emily,” she mumbled holding her stomach as she stumbled over to the woman.

“Hazel, Jared and I will get Emily to Carlisle’s car and Jasper will help you,” Harry said taking her arm gently and guiding her to the kitchen table so she could sit.

“Where’s Carlisle,” she asked her eyes still dazed as she tried to focus on Harry.

“He’s dealing with Sam; he should be done soon.” She nodded laying her head on her hand, which was propped up against the table. He head was pounding and it hurt to keep her eyes open.

“Mom,” Jasper said gently.

“Hmm,” Hazel replied.

“Carlisle said you can’t go to sleep. Just in case you have a concussion,” Jasper told her helping her stand. Walking to Carlisle’s car was a bit of a challenge due to the fact that Hazel insisted on walking on her own and because of her heels.

“I’ll drive your car back okay mom,” Jasper told her after getting her situated in the passenger seat.

“Drive safe,” she replied closing her eyes because of the light.

 

Carlisle grunted as Sam struggled underneath him. He knew that he could easily subdue him but he didn’t want to accidently crush him despite how he felt.

“Samuel you need to calm down. I know you’re angry but if you don’t control yourself and end up going on a rampage I **_WILL_** kill you,” Carlisle growled pressing on Sam’s big furry body causing him to whimper submissively. Getting the reaction he wanted Carlisle got off of him taking a few steps back to get away from the musky putrid smell. Sam shook himself off before shifting back. Slowly he got up his head bowed in shame.

“I’m so so-”

“I really am not in the right state of mind to even consider your apology Samuel. The only reason why I haven’t snapped your body like a twig is because it would crush Hazel, the woman who came running when she heard **your** girlfriend was in danger; the woman you were going to crush to death. That woman, she is the only reason why I’m going to help you even after you did all of that,” Carlisle scoffed cutting him off before walking away. Using his speed it only took seconds for him to make it to his car. Frowning he opened the passenger side door crouching down so that he was at Hazel’s height.

“Is Sam okay,” she whispered hoarsely to him before he could speak.

“He’s fine,” Carlisle replied dismissively, “It’s you I’m worried about.”

“ ‘m fine,” Hazel murmured looking at him through half lidded eyes. Carlisle grunted in disagreement knowing there was no use disagreeing with her.

“Okay but can I look at your stomach,” he asked. She nodded wincing as she pulled up her shirt. Carlisle sucked in an unneeded breath at the sight of her bruised torso. It had already started to turn a sickly purple.

“Does it hurt to breathe?”

“No and I don’t mean to sound rude but we need to get home so that you can help Emily,” Hazel said pulling her shirt back down. He sighed before brushing his pants off as he stood. Knowing that his fiancé meant business Carlisle raced back to their home. The garage door was open and Alice was waiting at the door with Rosalie.

“I’ll carry her up for you,” Alice said, before he could say anything, taking Emily up to his examination room.

 

Hazel groaned holding the ice pack Emmett had given her to her head as she sat on the desk Carlisle had in his “doctor” room, as she called it. She squinted as she watched Carlisle clean and stitch Emily, who was still unconscious.

“Will she be okay,” Hazel asked her whisper of a voice breaking through the silence.

“She’ll have permanent scarring on her face but she’ll live, If she hadn’t of been found she would have bled to death,” Carlisle explained snipping the end of her stitches.

“Harry’s on his way over to take her home,” Hazel nodded setting the ice pack on his desk; pausing before she continued, “Thank you.”

“For,” he asked crossing the room in two long strides to stand in front of her.

“Saving Emily,” she groaned as his fingers pressed on a particularly soft spot on her head from the attack, “You didn’t have to but you did and I really appreciate it; especially because it goes against the treaty.”

“I’d do anything for you, Hazel. And besides I don’t think they’re going to bring up the treaty because Sam almost killed you and I saved his imprint,” Carlisle responded cupping her face gently before pecking her lips sweetly.

“So…,” Hazel trailed off; a playful smile forming on her lips, “What’s the verdict Doc?”

“Well you have severe bruising to your torso, which means no heavy lifting, and when your head hit the floor it split the skin so you need stitches,” He explained pulling out a tube from a drawer.

“I’m assuming you mean dissolvable stitches?” He nodded gently tilting her head down and moving her bloodied blonde hair to see the broken skin.

“This is going to sting,” Carlisle warned before cleaning the wound with a couple of alcohol pads. He felt a swell of pride when she didn’t flinch or make a sound. Once clean, he applied the stitches.

“That burned more than the alcohol pad,” Hazel gruffed lifting her head.

“Harry’s here,” Rosalie called from downstairs.

“I believe that’s our que,” she said patting his chest as she hopped off his desk; her bare feet hitting the red, black, and white tile floor. Taking her time, Hazel, slowly made her way down the hall and stairs to the main foyer.

“Harry,” she greeted the teary eyed man.

“Where is she? Is she okay? Are you okay,” Harry bombarded her with questions. Hazel smiled taking his hands in hers.

“She’s fine, Harry, she’s upstairs and the boys would be delighted to show you where… right boys,” she said a hard look in her eyes as she turned her gaze to her sons.

“Yes ma’am,” they all said in unison making her smile grow.

“This way Mister Clearwater,” Jasper spoke his voice twanged with his usual southern drawl.

 

The week passed without further incident and before Hazel knew it it was Friday; the day of her and Carlisle’s date. She smiled softly looking at her reflection in the black vanity mirror in her closet. Hazel decided that she wasn’t going to wear cover up anymore; which had been a very hard decision for her since it would mean all of her scars being on display. Putting on eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick she finished getting dressed by slipping on her shoes before heading down stairs.

“You look beautiful mom,” Rosalie smiled as Alice handed her her clutch.

“Thank you sweetheart,” Hazel nodded while checking to make sure she had everything. Her heels clicked softly on the hard wood floors as she opened the door leading to the garage just as Carlisle was pulling in. A soft smile graced her ruby red lips at the sight of him. Closing the door behind herself she hurried over to his car before getting in; the passenger side door closing with a soft click.

“You look gorgeous tonight,” was the first thing he said to her before placing a kiss on her lips.

“Thank you,” she blushed her smile growing, “You look wonderful.” He threw her a look that could only be described as sinful and made her heart skip a beat as her blush darkened. The car ride to the small restaurant just outside Port Angels was filled with idle chatter about who to invite to the wedding.

“You haven’t had a chance to meet them but I want to invite the Denali Coven; they have been friends of the family for a long time,” Carlisle explained to his fiancé once they were seated by the hostess.

“Do they, also, live the vegetarian lifestyle,” she inquired taking a sip of her water.

“Yes.”

“That’s good to know because I know a caterer who can put animal blood in wine bottles,” Hazel nodded folding her napkin over her lap.

“Two weeks from now is the rehearsal dinner,” Carlisle stated a goofy smile appearing on his face that made his eyes twinkle.

“Still time to back out,” Hazel joked lightly getting a hearty chuckle out of him. As Hazel’s meal arrived she decided to change the topic.

“Edward told Isabella about your… condition,” she said softly.

“I was wondering why Rosalie was in a mood,” He quipped lightly.

“I told him that I would only approve of the relationship if I met her.”

“That’s reasonable,” Carlisle agreed watching her take a few bites of her food. Hazel smiled after swallowing; happy that he agreed with her.

“Will the guest that you want to attend be able to come to the rehearsal dinner?”

“Yes,” he paused thinking about it, “Yes it should be fairly easy for them to get here.” She nodded as she lost her appetite frowning inwardly. This had been the fifth time that it had happened to her and she was starting to get worried.

“Is everything okay,” Carlisle asked seeing the look on her face. She nodded forcing a smile to grace her lips, “I’m fine, love, I’m just not very hungry.” Carlisle waved the waiter over to ask for the check and a to-go box.

“Thank you,” Hazel said to Carlisle as they got in the car.

“It was my pleasure,” he smiled before handing her a bag.

“What’s this,” she asked taking it.

Alice and Rosalie picked this out. It should fit you. Please change into it,” he asked. Curiously Hazel opened it and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips causing her to snort and dissolve into giggles.

 

 

Hazel sighed relaxing into the black claw foot bath tub filled to the brim with bubbles and hot rose water. It soothed the, now, yellow and green bruises that were left from Sam’s attack a month ago as well as relaxing her. Today was the day of the rehearsal dinner… well more like all the guests get to know each other party. It was taking place at a mansion that Carlisle owned in Tacoma, Washington. It was about two hours away but nobody on the guest list minded. Plus with it being this close to December the snow and cloudy skies were the perfect cover for their abnormal quests.

“Mom,” a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yes sweetie,” she asked softly.

“I just wanted to let you know that we have to leave in an hour because Alice saw that there was going to be traffic. She’s calling the other guests to let them know,” Jasper replied through the door.

“Alright, sweetheart, why don’t you kids leave early to make sure everything’s okay at the house.”

“Okay,” he complied before leaving.

After her bath Hazel made quick work of getting ready. She decided to wear her grey off the shoulder sweater dress that hugged her curves comfortably; ending at about mid-thigh. Sitting, once again, at the vanity she curled her hair. She was surprised to find that her hair was just passed mid-back. She finished with her make up just as Carlisle was stepping through the bedroom door.

“I was just about to ask if you were ready,” he smiled softly. Flashing him a red lipped smile, Hazel, grabbed her black bowtie clutch, “I’m ready.” Taking her hand they headed out to her Camaro.

~Bella’s Point of View (Third Person) ~

Bella had arrived to some type of house party with Edward at seven; not really sure what she was doing here.

“It’s my father and mother’s wedding mixer,” he whispered in her ear with a hint of amusement as he took off her coat and put it in the front closet.

“I thought you couldn’t read my mind,” she replied with an embarrassed blush, remembering earlier in the day when Charlie mentioned it.

“Your face gave it away.”

“So when do I get to meet everyone officially?”

“You’ll get to meet mom and Carlisle tonight and everyone else after the wedding.”  
  
“Why do you call her mom? Did she help turn you,” she asked as they stepped out onto the secluded, and heated, back porch.

“No,” he laughed turning to look at her, “Hazel is human. She and Carlisle started dating more than a year ago right after she moved here. I- well we call her mom because she treats us like were her children. She loves all of us and even left Carlisle for a brief period because she thought she was breaking the family up.” Bella looked up at him; curiosity swimming in her brown eyes.

“She sounds really nice… I think my dad mentioned her before; Jessica too.”

“Yeah she helped design your room and she was the assistant teacher for art at Forks last year.” Just as she was about to ask another question someone clearing their throat interrupted her. The guy behind them had honey blonde hair that was slightly curly. He wasn’t as tall as Edward but he was still taller than her. Like Edward, he wore an obsidian black suit with a white button up shirt and black bowtie. It took her a few moments to realize that standing in front of her was Jasper Hale.

“Mom’s here,” he spoke with a light smile quirking his lips brightening his pensive face. Bella, also, noticed how he never looked at her. The whole time he was there he looked directly at Edward making her feel inadequate. Not dwelling much on it she smiled; loving the fact that she held Edward’s attention. She couldn’t help the giddy feeling that started in her toes and made her tingle all over when he took her hand in his. However, her mood quickly turned when she saw **_her_** standing by an older gentleman who looked Native American and Carlisle. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow against the charcoal grey long sleeved sweater dress that had black lace detail and stopped mid-thigh. It aggravated Bella that she could make black leather thigh high boots look classy. Even from a distance Bella could see her mint green eyes that popped because of her smokey eye make-up and blood red lips. Her look was completed with golden blonde locks that flowed like a curly wave down her back and her dainty hands drew attention, while she held her champagne flute, because of her shiny black to grey ombre nails seeming to look perfect without even trying. Bella’s unoccupied hand clenched into a fist that had her knuckled turning snow white.

 _‘Was she bed hopping,’_ she thought, _‘Does Hazel know? Is Edward a polygamous?’_ She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear Edward say he’d be right back because he had to talk to a family friend; leaving her alone to stew in her thoughts.

“Isabella,” a light but slightly raspy voice startled her, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” She put a perfectly manicured hand on her shoulder which Bella shook off, as if disgusted by her touch; unknowingly drawing attention from the Hale twins.

“It’s fine,” she said tersely unable to keep the vindictive glare off her face, which seemed to shock the blonde bombshell in front of her. Up close she could see faint scars scattered across her exposed skin making her feel slightly superior.

“Can we talk somewhere private,” Bella continued before grabbing her wrist, in what could only be described as a strangle hold, and leading her upstairs so they wouldn’t be ease dropped on. She ignored the wince of pain that came from behind her as she continued to the room at the end of the upstairs hall. Bella let her go once she shut the door. The Blonde Bombshell, she dubbed the woman, stood near the bed rubbing her wrist.

“Is something wrong Isabella,” she asked innocently once more putting her hand on her shoulder only serving to ignite a fire in Bella.

“Carlisle has a fiancé and I don’t think she would appreciate you hanging all over him like a two cent hooker; or her son, my boyfriend, for that matter. FYI Edward’s not into damaged goods. And my name is Bella; not Isabella,” Bella sneered grabbing her wrist again and squeezing it; feeling a strange sense of power when she saw the pain flash in her eyes. The B.B (Blonde Bombshell/Blonde Bitch) snatched her wrist back; a blank look on her porcelain face and a cold look in her green eyes. She squared her shoulders, standing at her full height, making Bella suddenly feel inferior. After a long period of silence she, finally, spoke causing a shudder to zip through her and it was then Bella knew she made a mistake.

“We haven’t been formally introduced,” her voice was robotic making Bella desperately wish that the woman’s tone was warm again, “My name is Hazel Green. I am a world renowned fashion designer, fiancé, and mother. And you, **_Isabella_** , are; for now, dating my son Edward.” A wry smile was present by the end of her speech. Bella’s face drained as she began to process the woman, Hazel; mother of her boyfriend’s, words. All she could do was gape as Hazel sauntered passed; too shell shocked to come up with cards.

“Also, **_Isabella_** , I do hope you enjoy the rest of the party and I’ll be sure to let Edward know why this will be the last time I want to see you around my family, kay?” Hazel’s perky tone had an edge to it that was not lost on Bella and she could try to apologize Hazel was gone. The only thing that assured Bella that what just happened was real was the click of her heels on the cherry wood floors. If there was one thing Bella had learned in the past few minutes it was don’t fuck with Hazel Green. And Bella knew she had **_royally fucked up_**.


End file.
